


Morning

by YukinoInYuki



Series: Barrier Breaker [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: Everything seems aggressive when you are self-conscious.(And yes, at least one of them is.)普通的早晨的片段





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Light novel in Chinese  
> short & unbetaed

 

「啊，虽说有点突然，想坐上来试试吗？」

「…………诶？」

 

不知为什么早早醒来了的清晨。

地点是树林的边缘。

对我说出像是性骚扰一般的惊人台词的是，总而言之平举手臂站立着的勇者大人。

……不不，这根本就已经是性骚扰了吧。

面对这样冲击性的台词，我短暂地愣了一下。

「啊哈哈，虽然看起来不太可靠，意外地能支撑得住哦。」

一边说着，勇者大人一面用眼神朝我示意。

他看着的方向是……手臂。

…………啊啊原来如此，并不是性骚扰，而是手臂吗。

「……，……是什么啊！」

虽然如此还是不理解，我下意识地吐槽道。

将右手手臂平举在身前，勇者大人朝前伸出两指，双眼全神贯注地盯着指尖的方向。

仔细一看，他的额角甚至侧脸都隐约地渗着冷汗。

这么说即使是在与我搭话的时候，勇者大人也没有将头转向我的位置。不仅如此，他甚至连动也没有动上一下。

整个身体站得笔直。这是就这个家伙而言极其少见的，令人感觉到「非常认真」的姿态。

啊啊，这么说莫非是……

「是锻炼？」

思考了一下作出自己的猜测，我绕过帐篷，径直朝勇者大人走去。

「啊啊，基础练习。」

「原来如此」

这么一说大概也可以理解……是为了保持肢体的稳定性？

如果能锻炼到「纹丝不动」的程度，对于手臂力量的控制大概会更为精妙吧。

武者的话，确实就是身体锻炼了。

虽说如此仍然属于我不能理解的领域。

总而言之当我来到勇者大人身边的时候，这家伙仍然保持着同样的姿势。

「怎么样？小贝琪的体型的话，大概能支撑起两三倍的重量也没问题哟。」

「……我可很重哦」

没有要回应他的打算，我仔细观察起来。

……呜哇，这个。怎么说呢。

走近的时候就能立即感觉到不同。一丝一毫最细微的颤动也没有，平稳得像是被放置在地面上一样的悬空手臂。

从肩头一直到末端的指尖，绷紧的肌肉延伸成一条平滑流畅的曲线。

这么一看还真是很厉害啊，这个。

绝大部分的时候，我所能接触到的人都与我一样使用魔法。

至于武技则是……虽然知道原理，但自己无法做到的事。

倒不是因为身体虚弱或者缺乏锻炼，只是单纯的「不能」。

因为从决定朝着这条路前进开始，我们之间的肉体构造就已经不一样了。

维持自身体内自然元素的有序流动，以及尽可能地增加体内的自然元素储量——作为魔法师，几乎所有的日常锻炼都围绕着这个方向展开。

如果不长期练习的话，自然元素会迅速地流失掉，二十岁左右就会彻底回复成普通的人类肉体。

通过反复的锻炼维持并加固体内的元素流动体系，再由此开始学习如何利用自身的元素流动与外界元素产生共鸣，通过这种共鸣来精确地操控外界的自然元素。

这个过程需要强大的「精神力」和「控制力」。与增加肉体强度的锻炼相反，魔法师的实力大概就是这么回事。

而像这家伙一样的训练，其目的并不是操控元素，而是要控制自己的「身体」。

我们的武器是「自然」，而勇者大人的武器，只是他自己本身而已。

「怎么了？」

「」

即使说着话，除了震动的声带外，他的身体也没有分毫动摇。

我收回心神，下意识地扯开了话题。

「……没什么。……话说，勇者大人。」

「嗯？」

「你啊，不是用剑的吗」

被我这么问的勇者大人愣了一下。

「倒是没错……想要坐在剑上试试吗？」

「……不，只是好奇你为什么练习不带剑而已。」话说为什么执着于让别人坐上去啊你。

「啊啊，之后会做剑术练习的啦。比起这个，今天起得这么早是发生了什么吗？」

「………………睡不着。」

我老实答道。

虽然并没有什么特别烦心的事，不过昨晚做了梦。

再加上一直被新加入的召唤师安洁莉娅以及她的召唤物所困扰，近几天来一直处于绷紧的状态。

「想着可以趁清晨出来放松一下，没想到勇者大人你在。」

「哦哦哦，那还真是抱歉啊。」

从喉咙深处发出轻笑，勇者大人眯起眼睛回答道。

「……不是你的错吧」

我揉了揉眉头。

老实说，那笑容对我而言有些刺眼了。

本来就因为早起而精神不佳，如果还要与这个人持续对话下去，差不多就要开始头痛了。

说到底我也还是夜行动物。

听到我的吐槽，勇者大人似乎愣了一下。

「倒也是……不过怎么说呢，难得看到小贝琪这么放松的样子啊。有点可爱呢。」

「……？！」

不知道为什么突然羞耻起来。

我有些慌张地转开了脸。

的确，自从加入队伍之后，因为被种种事情困扰着的关系，我很少有真正放松下来的时候。

不如说，要与旁人一起行动的话，根本就不可能得到真正的放松吧。

……不过被这么直接指出的话心态就完全不一样了。

话说，这可是职场性骚扰啊喂。

可以让勇者在旅行途中随时提起告诉的机构，到底存不存在于这个世界上啊。

「……………………………………，……我回去了。」

「啊哈哈哈哈，开个玩笑。不要在意嘛。」

在因为羞耻而干脆地转身离开的我的身后。

勇者大人发出了爽朗的笑声。

…………………………。

这家伙啊……。

反而受到了取笑，我有些恼火地捏起手指。

…………总觉得应该揍一揍他。

不过说回来，虽然有想要这么做的冲动，我毕竟还是个魔法师。

虽然也拥有相当程度的身体能力，但是和勇者大人这种以「自身」的肉体作为武器的类型，在训练程度和力量上毫无疑问都有着不小的差距。

再加上，这个男人也绝不是一般程度的战士就是了。

因此我深呼吸了几口气，将心情完全平复下来，然后停下了脚步。

……虽然就算真的直接走掉，勇者大人也不会在意我的礼节问题。

与其这样不如说，他大概仍然连动也不会动上一下吧。

表面看上去像是在颇为轻松地与我闲聊，但事实上，这个人的集中力并不会因此而受到丝毫影响。

不过我仍然回头向他走去。

倒也说不上是服从或者别的什么，只是习惯性如此而已。

「…………下次说这种话我就走了。」

「啊哈哈。」

……当然，仍然是这张毫无变化的脸。

果然还是不擅长与这家伙亲密交流。

我在心里默默地吐槽道。

 


End file.
